What Hurts The Most
by StephanieLockedInTheTARDIS
Summary: One-shot. All Humman! Damon Salvatore/OC Song-fic based on song by Rascal Flatts.


**So I decided to make another song fic. I thought it would be easy and I'm kinda obsessed with the Salvatore's at this moment so it thought it would be fun. In this fanfic everyone is human and there is no Jules, Katherine or Elijah. **

**And for anyone reading My World, I'm sorry but it's on a slight hiatus because I kinda lost interest in it for the moment. But don't fret; I will get back to it. So, now on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

"Hey babe." Damon Salvatore told his girlfriend, Tara Sellers as he kissed her. They had been dating for a couple of years and everyone thought they were super cute together and they were madly in love.

"Hey." Tara breathed as she kissed him back. They got so into it that they almost didn't hear Tyler Lockwood wolf whistle at them as he put his arm around his girlfriend Caroline Forbes.

"Shut up Tyler." Tara said without turning around. Damon smirked slightly as Bonnie, Jeremy, Elena, Stefan and Matt all laughed at them.

They all made their way to the mall so they could hang out, not knowing that tragedy was about to strike.

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
**__**That don't bother me  
**__**I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
**__**I'm not afraid to cry every once in awhile  
**__**Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
**__**There are days every now and then I pretend I'm okay  
**__**But that's not what gets me**_

"If you think I'm letting him in this house you are sadly mistaken Tara!" her father shouted at her after school a few days later.

"Why do you hate him so much? Why can't you just be happy for me for once?" Tara shouted back at him with tears running down her cheeks.

Her mother was standing a few feet away from them trying to get them to stop arguing but it was no use. They wouldn't stop.

Tara's father had never liked Damon and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get him to like Damon. He was too stubborn.

Her father opened his mouth to shout back at her when their phone started ringing, startling them both.

_**What hurts the most  
**__**Was being so close  
**__**And having so much to say  
**__**And watching you walk away  
**__**And never knowing what could've been  
**__**And not seeing that loving you  
**__**Is what I was trying to do**_

Tara sat on her bed with tears running down her cheeks. She had just found out a day before that Damon had been killed in a car wreck on the way to go home.

Everyone had been calling and texting her wanting to know why she hadn't been at school that day. Tara never answered and eventually she got tired of her phone so she turned if off.

"_What do you see in your future?" Damon asked. They were sitting in a huge field a couple of miles from her house._

"_I don't know. I haven't really thought ahead much." Tara answered truthfully. Damon gave her the 'are-you-serious?' look and Tara just smiled sweetly at him._

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
**__**But I'm doin' it  
**__**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
**__**Still harder  
**__**Getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret  
**__**But I know if I know I could do it over  
**__**I would trade give away all the words that I've saved in my heart  
**__**That I left unspoken**_

Tara finally decided to come to school after a few days of staying home. People finally knew that Damon had been in a car crash and they kept telling her how sorry they were.

She walked into her math class and saw her friends. She tried to smile at them but she was too depressed. Stefan was too but he wasn't as bad.

The math teacher started off the lesson by talking about how Damon was in a car wreck. Tara stared straight ahead with tears in her eyes. She felt her friends staring at her but she didn't turn around.

Eventually talking about Damon got to be too much, so she grabbed her stuff and walked out of the room with tears running down her cheeks. She heard the teacher calling after her but she didn't stop.

_**What hurts the most  
**__**Is being so close  
**__**And having so much to say  
**__**And watching you walk away  
**__**And never knowing what could've been  
**__**And not seeing that loving you  
**__**Is what I was trying to do**_

_Well this is it. _Tara thought to herself as she looked in the mirror of her bathroom. It was the day of Damon's funeral and Tara couldn't wait for the day to end.

Tara didn't bother to put on makeup because she knew that it was going to smear when they got to the funeral home due to all the crying she was going to be doing.

She met up with her mother at the front door. Her father wasn't going to the funeral due to the fact that he didn't like Damon.

Tara got into the car with her mother and sighed as she looked out the window, watching the scenery go by. All the while knowing that this was going to be on of the worst days of her life.

_**What hurts the most  
**__**Is being so close  
**__**And having so much to say  
**__**And watching them walk away  
**__**And never knowing what could've been  
**__**And not seeing that loving you  
**__**Is what I was trying to do**_

Tara's mother held her close as they lowered the casket into the ground. Tara just stared with teary eyes. She knew that she wasn't done crying but she was trying to hold it all in.

"Tara." Someone sniffled from behind her. She turned around and saw Stefan standing there with everyone else. She could see the tears in their eyes but Stefan was the worst considering the fact that Damon was his older brother.

"Hey." Tara said, holding back a sob. Stefan saw that and opened his arms wide for her. Tara walked slowly over to him and threw her arms around his neck.

As soon as she felt his arms go around her waist, she lost it and broke down in his arms. Everyone stood around them and took turns hugging her and rubbing her back trying to comfort her.

After they did that, she latched back on to Stefan and she held on to him like her life depended on it.

_**Not seeing that loving you  
**__**That's what I was trying to do  
**__**Ooohhh…**_

Two weeks after the funeral, Tara had walked to the cemetery. She was supposed to be in school but she wanted to see Damon.

"Hey. You know when you asked me what I saw in my future?" Tara asked the grave, sniffling.

"I saw you. I saw you." Tara finished, sobbing again, not caring if she got caught skipping school.

* * *

**So there it was. I know it's kinda short, but I thought it was sweet and depressing at the same time. Plz tell me what you guys think!**


End file.
